


懲戒

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: O5-6與特工Vivid的Mikell水仙與Lofter ID机性恋的自我修养的咕咕老師合文差不多一人寫了一半，點子與大致內容都是來自咕咕，我負責細部過程和所有感覺很痛的部分
Kudos: 4





	懲戒

**Author's Note:**

> O5-6與特工Vivid的Mikell水仙  
> 與Lofter ID机性恋的自我修养的咕咕老師合文  
> 差不多一人寫了一半，點子與大致內容都是來自咕咕，我負責細部過程和所有感覺很痛的部分

Vivid特工剛剛結束外勤任務就接到了O5的緊急召見命令，連衣服都沒來得及換，他僅僅上交了武器就快步趕往O5-6的辦公室。

這次任務完成的並不那麼完善。他們與襲來的混沌分裂者交火，雖然沒讓基金會的資產被奪走，也沒有人員因這一次的襲擊死亡，卻因為一些疏忽導致了幾起收容失效，他也落了一身的深深淺淺的傷痕，所幸的是沒有致命傷。

匆匆趕到的他於扣響了門板後進入辦公室，隔著辦公桌能看見六正在批閱議案，桌面上鋪滿了各種文件。

「跪下。」議員連頭都沒抬，只對特工下了一句命令。

「長官？」Vivid猶豫了，他想過會被監督者訓斥，甚至扣工資什麼的，但他從沒聽說過O5會要求員工下跪。

六見他半天沒有動靜，面色不善地丟下文件，又重復了一遍相同的命令。Vivid只得服從，他在辦公室的中央讓雙膝接觸地面，未知的不安感讓心臟鼓動加劇。

Vivid聽到冰箱門磁扣被拉開的鈍響，緊接著是冰塊攪動聲、玻璃與金屬叩擊的回音。黑色的高檔皮鞋踏過鋪著瓷磚的地面，最終停在他面前，冰冷的液體猝不及防地從頭頂淋下，淡金色的酒液融開髮絲間半凝的血，順著已不再潔白的髮梢成股滑落。

作戰服是半防水的，那些寒冷刺骨的液體遇見破口就見縫插針般地往裡鑽。這支白葡萄酒的度數不算很高，但碰見才剛勉強止住血的、那翻開的皮肉，從全身各處受器傳來的刺痛仍然讓特工瑟縮了一下。

「多麼狼狽。」六冷冽的嗓音從頂上傳來，寒意與疼痛皆讓Vivid止不住的微微顫抖，一整瓶的白葡萄酒沖去了滿面的血汙，接觸乙醇的血肉像是被灼燒似的疼，隨後體表被帶走的熱又讓他冷的刺骨。比起傷勢所帶來的不適感，充斥於腦海的更多是強烈的羞辱，那令他呼吸加重，但他依舊服從地跪在那兒沒有動彈。

簡略表明了此次損失與事件過程的任務報告被甩在他的臉上，他的臉因此微微歪到一旁，紙頁落到濕漉漉的地面染上了酒液與特工的血絲。

「如此糟糕的結果也能稱之為完成任務嗎？」六含著怒意的語句刺入耳膜，接著那一腳踩上Vivid股間的時候他幾乎快跳了起來，要害被壓在鞋底令他不敢輕舉妄動。  
筋疲力竭的軀體被這麼一刺激竟讓下身微微充了血，特工不由自主將身體彎的更低了些，但敏銳的監督者已然發覺。

「怎麼？竟然硬了嗎？真是變態的癖好。」

最敏感脆弱的部分隔著布料被粗糙的鞋底碾壓，疼痛和快感沿著脊柱刺入他的大腦。

「長官，恕我一言，我們仍然擊退了襲擊者——」他努力壓下憤怒，試圖理性地跟長官溝通，但踩在自己身上的皮鞋加重了力道，特工的語句全都化作倒吸的一口氣息，Vivid的雙眼因疼痛而大睜，受刺激的淚腺擅自分泌的水珠從眼角落下。

「失敗者沒有發話的權利。」一字一句清晰的迴盪在空間內，尊嚴與要害都被六狠狠地踐踏。

Vivid很快就意識到長官的惡意，皮鞋力道恰到好處的摩擦刺激著慾望，明明是羞恥到不行的、明明只感覺到厭惡和憤恨的，但在議員鞋尖的蹂躪下他竟然被踩的硬生生射了出來，特工圓睜著雙眼大口吸取氧氣，他不敢抬頭凝望六此刻究竟是以什麼目光看著自己。

皮鞋離開了他的胯部，靜的只剩髮間的液體低落在地那滴答聲與他自己的喘息，餘光瞥見六往他身後走去。

「連打理自己都不會嗎。」無視特工連去醫療單位報到的時間都沒有就被召集的事實，六扯住他的後領，把他拉向辦公室一隅的會客角落，Vivid被一把拉起往茶几上扔，特工咬緊牙沒發出吃痛的喉音，重重砸上桌面的肉體讓玻璃製傢具發出不堪重負的悶響。

特工黑色的作戰服並不容易顯露血跡，但制服於剛才作戰中被敵方割開與刺透的布料在移動的過程拉扯下露出裡面暗紅的傷口。而現在動作過於劇烈，那些剛形成的痂脫離了它們覆蓋的表面，本就沒有好好處理過的傷口再度開始滲血。

六拽著特工的衣領，不知何時摸出的短刀在他面前反射著銀光，那刀尖幾乎抵上他的咽喉，接著監督者從上而下劃開了特工的作戰服，利刃撕扯堅韌布料的同時也在他的胸口劃出一道淺而細的血線，暗赤的體液慢慢溢出，在皮膚表面凝成艷麗的血珠滾落。

「安靜的待好。」O5的直接命令讓Vivid不敢出聲亦或是動彈，在六離開視野時他因戰鬥的疲憊與負傷的脫力而闔上了眼睛。這太不真實了，他是第一次見到O5-6，為什麼要遭受這樣如私刑般的懲戒？確實，他任務完成的不好，但Vivid不覺得這就必須令他像個廉價的物件被踩在腳下或是被扔到桌上。

鐵盤在玻璃上敲出清脆的一響，打斷了紛亂的思考也讓特工反射地睜開雙眼，Vivid視線移向橡膠摩擦聲的源頭，六已挽起襯衫與西裝的袖子，雙手皆包覆在白色的乳膠手套下，仿佛純白髮絲下懾人的綠瞳成了對方身上唯一的色彩。

傷口被用力摩擦時Vivid仰著脖子叫了出來，他知道這是清創時必要的治療行為，但浸滿酒精的鋼刷倏地不留情從傷口上刷過真的突破了忍耐的界限。

「我說了安靜。」六不悅的手下用力，鋼刷表面佈滿的細刺深入開放的血肉，Vivid睜著眼抽氣，身子無法抑制的繃緊，為了避免更深刻的痛楚特工死命咬上自己的唇。

「這道傷是怎麼來的。」六的指間劃過頸旁一道略帶焦印的劃痕，突兀的問句讓Vivid困惑的愣著，六的指用力按上去讓他全身一抖。「回答。」

「……報告長官，是遭逢敵人時被子彈擦過的傷。」

「沒有先探察嗎，直接大剌剌暴露在敵人視野中是想當標靶是不是？」鋼刷粗暴的掃過那一處，Vivid緊閉著眼捏住了自己的大腿。

「長官，當時場面過於混亂沒有時間仔細……」特工努力讓自己的聲音保持冷靜，監督者的手指陷入別處更為嚴重的裂口直接打斷了Vivid的辯解，濛上淚水大睜的眼與監督者似冰的雙目對上。

「這是基本，特工。不做好基本動作，下次沒這般好運時迎接你的就是死亡。」

這一處傷在對話下被六清理完畢，接著對方的手下移，摸上Vivid胸前一處裂口。

「這裡呢？」

「報告長官，這是與敵人近身搏鬥時被刀刃劃出的傷口……」

每一道傷都是如此。六會質問他傷口的來歷，而他要在疼痛下努力回想是在戰鬥的哪時如何造成的痕跡。無情的批判會接踵而至，縱使很不甘心，但特工知道O5-6的每一句都是對的，那些話語是當下情景的完美正解。

硬掉的血塊與乾掉的組織液都被清潔除去，還有那些碎爛的皮肉也被監督者用力刷過、直接從傷口間扯下來，身體本能的想逃離，Vivid每一分每一秒都在克制自己的痛呼與顫抖，淚水一直從眼眶淌落糊了他的視覺，他無法確定此刻點滅的光線是疼痛造成的錯覺，亦或者純粹是淚液遮蔽了視線。

當監督者沉聲命令他翻身時Vivid顫著照做了，被酒精清潔過的冰冷鋼刷又一次貼上來時他還是幾乎要喊出聲，監督者的責問依然在繼續，Vivid回答的嗓音愈來與沙啞，到最後語尾甚至帶上了一絲顫音，身體兩面的每一處傷口都遭受了六的洗禮，暴露在空氣下的創面灼熱的刺痛，監督者的手終於從他身上離開，他期望著審問般的處理是不是終於要結束了。

特工被六抓著肩頭又翻回正面，長時間的痛令他感覺有些麻木了，現在充斥身體的似乎只剩深深的疲憊感，他追隨監督者動作的眼睛都渙散了起來，接著六的左手掐住了他的肩頸。這次沒有訊問，左肩上的血洞被直接探入，消過毒的金屬鑷子搗碎被高熱子彈燒焦的碎肉，毫不憐憫地直直插進傷口最深處，與破碎的彈片撞出血肉攪動的悶響。

Vivid眼前一黑，終是放開了唇張口發出無聲的尖叫，突如其來的劇痛使聲帶痙攣，喉嚨震顫著卻發不出聲。失焦的綠眸瞳孔縮成針孔大小，肩頸處驟然繃緊的肌肉使他不受控制地仰起頭，脆弱的喉結在蜜色肌膚下滑動不止。

滾燙的血沿著冰冷的器械爭先恐後地向上湧，六稍微放緩了鑷子移動的速度，給特工回神的時間。

Vivid花了數秒才找回自己的聲音，在監督者露出不悅表情之前咬住下唇將痛呼的尾音吞進一並痙攣的胃裡。鑷子微微一動，他的手指就在光滑的玻璃面上無助地抓撓，全身僵硬緊繃得像一條即將被扯斷的線，猶如離水的魚一般急速呼吸著卻吸不進足夠的氧氣。

六清楚再這樣下去可能會使對方換氣過度引起呼吸性鹼中毒，他不希望因不得將特工送入搶救室而中斷懲戒。所以他伸出左手固定仰起的下頜，右手放下金屬器具滑向喉結下方的微凹處用力按下，直接掐斷了湧入肺葉的氣流。

Vivid這下是真的吸不進半點氣體了，缺氧感湧上腦海，求生的本能讓他無意識地掙扎卻被壓制在桌面上動彈不得。直到他昏沉的大腦終於向身體下達了服從的命令，翻滾的肢體被迫安靜下來，監督者才放開手，任由他一邊大口喘氣一邊因呼吸道受刺激而弓著背不住乾咳。

這邊氣還沒有喘勻，肩部的疼痛又如海浪般不絕地湧來，所幸痛覺神經因為過度刺激有些麻木，特工才沒有像剛才一樣被痛感攥在手心無力反抗。但這並不意味著疼痛減輕了多少，六僅僅轉動幾下鑷子，就收獲了身下人劇烈的顫抖。他面無表情地看著脫力癱在桌面上的特工，開口問道：「疼嗎？」

特工出了一身冷汗，下意識點頭，卻又想起監督者命令他用語言回答問題，只得嘶啞著嗓音回道：「疼……」

「知道疼，就好好忍著。」

再怎麼拚命忍耐仍有些無法克制的尖厲哀鳴從喉間擠出，即使Vivid已經盡他所能的壓下音量，六仍顯然對此很不滿。他抬頭掃了特工一眼，薄薄的黏膜幾乎被咬爛，唇間不斷滲出血液沿下巴滴落，六蹙了蹙眉，接著伸手解開了Vivid褲腰間的皮帶，後者還未從劇烈的痛楚間回復過來，即使腦海一隅不斷敲著警鐘他也完全無力阻止。

皮帶前端抽打在他的胸口、更正確說來是抽在他的乳尖上，這使的Vivid嗚咽了一聲，然後黑色的皮革被伸到他的鼻子底下。

「咬住。」

他不能違抗監督者，Vivid略微艱難的張開顳顎關節將皮帶咬進口中，看著特工順從的完成命令後六又拾起鑷子開始動作。明明只是肩上一個槍傷，他也不是第一次中彈，但這一次處理只讓Vivid覺得全身神經元都被痛的電子訊號填滿。

是子彈有異常性質嗎？還是身心都在巨大的壓力下受折磨使他比平常更為脆弱？金屬碎片在鐵盤上一聲一聲清脆的響，還有鑷子在他的血肉間翻攪發出的噗哧聲清晰傳入耳朵，當痛又一次沿脊椎竄上腦袋時他會更加用力闔上牙關——感覺皮帶好像都快被他咬穿了。

破爛的組織與子彈的碎片一起被夾住拉扯出來，等六確定碎片全部被去除後，他拿起備好的外科刮匙開始掏挖傷口，髒污、爛肉、燒焦的皮膚……一切都被不留情的掏出，混著血與組織液被紗布抹去。Vivid歪著腦袋接受彈孔的清創，現在是真的只感到麻痺，那不斷向外泊泊淌著紅的傷像是別人的身體似的，移動四肢都費力的不得了，過度用力緊咬著皮帶讓他牙齒與下顎都痠的沒知覺，無神的眼越過監督者的肩膀凝視牆的一小點，意識已然恍惚的快分不出此刻究竟是不是僅為一場最糟的噩夢。

時間似乎過了很久很久，監督者終於真的放下了手裡的器具，鐵盤與上面的感染性廢棄物被移至一旁，六把他咬著的皮帶取下，深深的齒痕刻印在上頭，然後監督者那沾滿鮮血的手伸到他面前。

「咬好。」依然是簡短的一個字詞。

Vivid虛弱地側過頭來，微顫的下顎打開，痠麻的齒列再次閉合咬住食指前段多出的一小段膠皮，乳膠味和血腥味湧進口腔，但他已經沒有多餘的精力分給味覺了。六順勢將手掌從緊繃的手套中解放出來，特工沒有接到新命令不敢擅自鬆口，只能叼着那雙被使用過的白手套，任由上面的血液滴落在臉頰上，配上那雙眼角泛紅，睫毛上掛着生理性淚水的綠眼睛，看起來竟有些可憐。

O5-6站直身體，用濕巾擦淨了手腕上沾染的少量體液，接著將挽起的袖口放下來，剛剛的『搏鬥』並沒有影響他服飾整潔。

他沒再看那雙與自己過於相似的綠眼睛，用低沉的聲線自顧自地說著：「把眼淚擦掉，沒人會可憐你，Mikell。」

Michael Bright 僵硬了一下，不知道這個家人才會叫的名字為什麼會從基金會五級人員嘴裡吐出來。就算他無比清楚基金會早就將自己的資料扒了個底朝天，但如此親昵的稱呼也太過詭異了。

他猶豫着，終是把從最初開始就埋在思緒中的困惑吐出口：「長官……為什麼是我……？」

六給了他一個警告的眼神，Vivid瞬時噤聲。 

「不該問的不要問，特工訓練沒有教會你的，我可以親自教。」監督者踏步走了過來，皮鞋敲在地面的聲音響亮的迴盪，陰影下那雙瞳亮的嚇人，特工幾乎止不住為此顫慄。

「你不得懦弱。」六扯著Vivid的頭髮強迫他抬頭，讓他能直直望入那深不見底翠綠裡翻騰的執著。

「Mikell，你必須完美無缺。」


End file.
